Ideas
Use this page for your ideas on the game. Kyon's ideas - Two different views of the game - Two evil groups: Evil users and admins, false reporters and horrible memes - Satirical jokes - Time travel - Social Link-system DB's ideas -elements of gore and creepiness -Graphic death scenes -An advice frog named Yeep :3 -Special skills for each character -Evil Cucumber Man in every world -Traveling theater with shows that can be viewed via a gallery -a gallery Sakuraichu's ideas *All groups join together to defeat the final boss, but only 8 party members can be used. *The final few chapters and final boss take place in a different universe. *Protagonist *Child characters have their own world which is unlocked once all child characters are unlocked. Nostalgic's ideas *Nostalgic being the anti hero. *References to Youtubers, memes, and others. *A universe where you have to find a google translater to translate Japanese NPC's. *Mountain Dew and Doritos being healing items. *SammyClassicSonicFan being the first major boss protecting the Key Tree, like a sanctuary guardian. Radmin's ideas * Radmin is important because related to admins * Chef Roy is a summon * Summons are a thing * Items like memes replacing herbs * Status affects. "Too dank" * Fusions like in StevenU * Different endings * Fire Emblem deaths * Three groups WFU, YTC and Zelda * The three groups are at war * They have to team up to fight the final boss * Orca's first idea * Marriage and children system like in Fire Emblem * Side quests Haru's Ideas * A good plot which involves many of the universal topics, but still interesting to the taste and full of unknown factors such as plot twists. * A wide view of characters, with their own interesting, unique backstories. * Broken Engrish for an NPC. * Afterstory/Side Story/Important decisions. (Though this WILL require more work) * Lavender Town song playing in the background of one area. * Meep Man; a person that appears every so often to annoy people * You could incorporate Japanese communities like Nico Nico Douga; it can be added as a little transition, but would require a lot of work for NPC's (As almost every post is a REALLY good drawing or in Japanese) * Each major community has smaller communities near it, representing places with similar topics. An example is NND an YouTube, as both are websites for posting videos. Orca's Ideas * Bigley, Shrek, and Leo Luster (the Miiverse Gods) are revived from the dead and help defeat the final boss * Bosses have the Ban Hammer, a hammer that can be used once per battle which causes massive damage; the final boss' Ban Hammer causes even more damage * A creepy two-year-old child makes small appearances throughout the game, scaring the other characters (reference to the scary two-year-old meme; IDK if it'd work if both Meep Man and the scary two-year-old were in the game) * A kind of community system; like maybe the WFU Community, the Zelda Community, the YouTube community or something; maybe the Smash Community * If this game has some sort of community system, there could be characters representative of each community, i.e. Wii Fit Trainer representing the Wii Fit U Community, Link representing the Legend of Zelda Community, perhaps Sonic or something representing the YouTube Community n' stuff Akaito's Ideas * Main antagonist would be some highly powerful admin. Other antagonists include regular admins, Warrior, Digit03, ELIMINATOR, and maybe Neonik. * Mariotehplumber, SammyClassicSonicFan, and Super Minecraft Kid as optional bossfights. * Communities represent towns, cities, and other places (Largest cties being Wii Fit U Community, YouTube Community, Zelda Community, SSB 3DS/Wii U Community. Nintendo Land Community would represent an amusement park with lots of kids, the Art Academy communities represent one large art museum, the Tomodachi Life Community represents a chain of islands). * Switchable party members. * Radmin's idea of a marriage and children system, but some characters cannot be shipped with anyone.(Akaito is an example.) * Enemies include generic false reporters, perverts, butthurt kids etc. * All of the party members have their own theme songs. Nick's Ideas * The Waru Waru Plaza is the gateway to all of Miiverse's 10 biggest communities (SSB, Splatoon, WFU, YT, Zelda, Nintendo Land, Art Academy, Pixel Paint, Netflix, Crunchyroll) and you have to travel to each one and get a certain object (dunno what that is). Once you collect them all, the party of Miiverse users can go to the Miiverse Announcements community where you fight some admins, or Tom or whatever, and then the users of Miiverse can administrate themselves. The end. Just a plot idea. * In terms of overworlds, I would say the WFU community would be like Kokiri Forest in Ocarina of Time, and it's where you get the first object. After that, you go into the Waru Waru Plaza, which is like Hyrule Field and then from there, you can go to whichever community you want. Goomy's Ideas * A world that combines Miiverse elements and classic RPG world elements * Wii Fit U/Zelda/Smash Community as a hubworld * Smaller communities surrounding the hubworld * Special attacks could take the form of Meme Attacks, and MP would become DP "Dank Power". Christme's Ideas * Map in the game with platforming elements Trickster's Ideas *Leo Luster has been captured by the admins, and they are using his electrical ability to power one of their bases. The team is captured by the admins and thrown into a cell where they encounter him as Bluster Kong. They must convince him to fight back to escape. After seeing their passion, he becomes LEO LUSTER, BABY. Also, the first words he says then are 'I'm back, baby!' *Shrek has lost faith in Miiverse and hides in a swamp in the Zelda Community. You must convince him to help out as part of a story quest. *Mountian Dew could be an MP recovering item. Doritos could be an HP recovering item. Dewritos would recover both. *Weed can recover your MP, but slighly lowers your HP. *Admins can inflict a status ailment called 'banned' where you are unable to use attacks for two turns. Support moves are good though. *XP points are shown as yeahs. *Admin minions (Adminions?) use report buttons to summon their masters. *A sidequest where you must mediate between the Meme Team and the LOMM, which both act like a secret organization. *Illuminati eyes can be found in secret chests. Using these will confuse you, but restore your MP. Category:Ideas